grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Adalind Schade
Translation Very nice Wiki - I'm not sure if I'm allowed to change the text, though. Actually, the name "Schade" doesn't translate to "shame" (that would be "Schande") to either to "pity", "unfortunate" or "regrettable" (or - "That's a shame"). In addition to that, it has the same roots as "Schaden", which means harm, injury or damage... You can also find the entry in Grimms Wörterbuch: http://woerterbuchnetz.de/DWB/?lemid=GS03337 08:14, January 16, 2012 (UTC)kikai : You may certainly correct errors where you find them. We need all the help we can get.-- 14:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Species I opted to deal with Adalind's transformation by adding "otherspecies" as a variable to the infobox creature template. If Adalind is the only Wesen who ever transforms, I can't see expending any more effort on it. My choice gave birth to another issue. "Humans" is the only -- I think -- species we've expressed in plural. We need a consensus on how to deal with what we call the rest of us.-- 14:10, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I think since every other species is singular, we should keep it that way for the rest of us. Someone just made a Human page, so I guess we could just go with that. Ice Talk 21:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Seen (infobox) I decided to try a different approach to listing credits for guest stars: Put each episode in the box. Adalind's the guinea pig. If it doesn't look right, feel free to revert.-- 02:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think its a good idea to do it that way. 03:18, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Seems fine to me. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 09:18, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Recurring or Regular? As probably others than I have heard, Claire Coffee's character Adalind Schade has been promoted to a regular the following half of the season. So, I'm just asking: should we in the wiki consider her a recurring or a regular? OliverHearst (talk) 06:47, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Internet news and entertainment pages have an abysmal record in fact checking. At the series home page (About Tab), NBC lists the seven stars. Claire Coffee is not included. (Even Wikipedia has picked up the error; that's on my to-do list.)-- 13:46, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm guessing that tonight's episode will be her first as a regular. David Giuntoli said in this interview that she's a regular now, so I think the internet sites were right. 18:11, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Her clothes Will Adalind keep her cothes on in series 3? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 02:00, June 30, 2013 (UTC) (forgot to sign this earlier) :Probably as much as she did in season 2; the producers will push the edge of the envelope and the network "standards" people will make them walk the path that keeps everyone from being fined.-- 00:34, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Well answered that question! Dragonfighter1 (talk) 18:40, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Quote Does anyone else think that the quote for the episode that she gets her powers back should be from "The once and future king"? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 01:18, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Belly Why is she rubbing goo on her belly? - Immortal ripper (talk) 01:55, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :Read .--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 03:06, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Wesen status Is she still considered to be a former wesen? - Immortal ripper (talk) 12:03, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :We haven't seen her woge since her "treatment." I suspect it won't be long.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 14:26, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::She managed to pull the cup to herself. It's something. - Immortal ripper (talk) 14:14, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Was that her, or the baby? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 17:31, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :::When Sebastien told Renard about it he said she was starting to get her powers back. Contract with Stefania What, if any, will be the result if her breaking the contract with Stefania, it was signed in blood after all? Adalind and Nick Nick and Adalind status enemies, future husband and wife, possible cruches , possible father of Diana Schade her child. : What brings you to '''that '''conclusion - future husband and wife or possible father of Diana? Are you mixing up Nick and Renard? Bheadr27 (talk) 11:15, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Wesen Picture Isn't Adelinde's wesen photo a picture of her mother? Femme-Elf (talk) 09:52, January 8, 2015 (UTC)